1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to cable management devices, and in particular, to a cable management device for a server.
2. Description of Related Art
A server may include a server casing and a power supply located at a rear portion of the server casing. The power supply is connected to an outer power source to supply electric energy to the server. However, the power supply would be located somewhere at the front portion of the server casing. In this condition, the server needs an extra cable passing through the server from the front portion to the rear portion, to connect the power supply and the outer power source. The extra cable presents difficulties and is very difficult to manage during setup and configuration of the server since the extra cable should pass through the server casing, and the server includes many devices in the server casing blocking the passage of the cable.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement in the art.